


Infinitely

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First onset of a crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Atsumu says he will toss to Hinata someday and it hits Kageyama a while later how much he disliked that statement.-Canon divergence/ imaginings from HQ!! ch 291-





	Infinitely

“I’ll toss to ya one of these days,” Atsumu proclaimed as he pointed right at Hinata.

Kageyama witnessed this interaction across the net and for a flickering moment it felt like he should pause and think that line over. But his mind was already midway through shutting down from the exhaustion of winning their game against Inarizaki, and each muscle, from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes, was screaming at him to just _stop_. So he mustered his best effort to glare at Atsumu, deeming that the appropriate response to anything he could have just said— _see_ , Kageyama had already forgotten—and continued to drag his body to the edge of the court to join the rest of Karasuno for the thank you bows.

As the team gradually stumbled to the bag storage room, Kageyama’s mind sifted through its haze in a state of discomfort. _Something was bothering him_. Beyond the thoughts of food, a shower, and a well-earned nap, there was a crackling that he had no available mental bandwidth to investigate. So he shoved it to some back corner of his mind and followed Hinata’s surprisingly steady back to the storage room. There, the team worked through the motions of changing out of their uniforms, with each player reaching a different degree of success. Kageyama stayed awake long enough to put on his white t-shirt inside out and correctly shuffle into his pants and jacket. But the moment that was done, his eyes drooped to a close and he began nodding off.

Kageyama’s consciousness would pop in and out—Hinata’s warm and calloused hand pulling him along, the stairs up into the bus, Ukai’s distant voice, his head being guided onto Hinata’s shoulder, and then _black_.

A while later he woke up to Hinata yelling out his name while violently shaking him at the shoulders. His eyes peeled open and he looked around them, mind slowly finding clarity. They were alone and the bus was parked outside the inn they were staying at. He had passed out for what must have been no more than twenty minutes. They had beaten Inarizaki. And— _“_ I’ll toss to ya one of these days.”

_He finally recalled what was bothering him._

Hinata got up from the seat but Kageyama pulled him back down by the wrist, muttering, “Wait...”

“You’re finally awake so we need to catch up to the rest of the team,” Hinata stated.

“Wait.” Kageyama replied, a bit more sternly, and rubbed at his temple to help clear the last bit of haze. “What Atsumu said, that’ll never happen.”

Hinata cocked his head to the side, face scrunching up with confusion. “Huh? What did he say again?”

“You have shit memory.” Kageyama huffed. “He said that he’d toss to you one of these days.”

“Oh, yeah.” Hinata shrugged.

Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata’s wrist, staring at the impression Hinata’s hand was making on the seat as he worked through his embarrassment. _He ears felt hot._ “Well…I’m just telling you that it won’t ever happen. Because I’ll be tossing to you, so he won’t ever get the chance.”

Hinata ducked his head and curious, golden eyes met a deep blue. “Even in University?” he murmured.

“Of course, dumbass.” Kageyama said, face lifting up to reveal reddening cheeks. “We are going to be the best combo there is in high school volleyball. That means we are a package. _Forever_.”

Hinata’s lips curled up into a brilliant smile and he placed his free hand over the one Kageyama had tightly wrapped around his wrist. “We’re making it to the Olympics, right?! You promised.” Hinata exclaimed, eyes vibrant and brimming with fondness.

“As long as you keep up with me.”

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and leaned closer. “I won’t only keep up with you, I’ll beat you! You saw how I blocked that final back attack!”

Hinata was very close. _Too close_. Kageyama suddenly became hyper-aware of the warmth trapped between their hands, and how the setting sunlight hit Hinata’s eyes, and how their bodies were turned toward each other—he yanked his hands away and stood up.

“ _I_ was the one who blocked it, “ he stammered and marched to the bus door.

“Don't get so pissy!” Hinata yelled and ran after him, hand tugging at the back of his jacket.

With the way his heart was pounding, Kageyama now had something new to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while ago in a fever of inspiration after ch. 291 came out. I just realized I never put it on Ao3. I hope you guys like this short read.
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dontperishyet)! Lets be friends.


End file.
